


Baby, Please No Promises (Because We'd Keep our Promises)

by MoonlightShines (theklainer)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Here's another clichéd fic, I love this ship, Joavin, M/M, Sort of used some of comic Kevin characterization because he needs a bit more depth tbh, When are we going to see Joaquin again, at all, c'mon riverdale, notttt sorry, some swearing sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10358007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theklainer/pseuds/MoonlightShines
Summary: “Hey dad, sheriff of Riverdale,” Kevin jokes, chuckling at Joaquin’s growing horror, “meet my super hot super gay southside serpent boyfriend, can he sleep over?”“Y-Your boyfriend?”Oh shit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I changed the lyrics of a Shawn Mendes song for this title. I'm Canadian, sue me. 
> 
> (I know I have other fics from other fandoms to post and finish shhhhh.)

Kevin Keller has three kinks:  Secrets, extracurriculars and boys. All of them could be appreciated in a strictly platonic non sexual way.

Unless a boy who Kevin is fucking that he has to keep a secret is giving him a hickey like his college application depended on it.

Like what Kevin is discovering right now. Then words like “appreciation” and “platonic” and "non sexual" can be chucked out the window. In other words, all his own, Kevin is a slut for Joaquin.

  
But it has to come to an end.

“Babe,” Kevin says, he sounds out of breath because frankly he is, and he has to force himself to keep his eyes open and not let them go half lidded with pleasure. He slides his hands up from Joaquin’s waist to cup his face, brushing back loose strands of his soft black hair.

“Kev?” He replies, his voice sounded equally wrecked and it made Kevin shiver with desire.

“My dad's shift is going to end soon, you need to go.”

Joaquin lowers his head back into Kevin’s neck and whines lowly.

Kevin has to bite his tongue to not blurt out "Same." They were backed up against the wall of Kevin’s bedroom. Sparks flaring as they regained their libido for an impromptu round two, but still fully dressed. Kevin really wanted to change that but it was late, and his father is always on time. 

“I don't want to go,” Joaquin mumbles into his skin. And not for the first time Kevin wonders how the fuck is he a serpent.

“I mean you can stay,” he teases, caressing his hair, “and meet my dad and we can all have dinner and talk about politics and the role of non profit organizations like Amnesty International in third world countries." 

Joaquin looks up at him to glare. It's dangerous, it really is, Kevin would be scared if he didn't know him, but it's adorable too. Kevin couldn't help provoking him.  
“Hey dad, sheriff of Riverdale,” he continues, chuckling at Joaquin’s growing horror, “meet my super hot super gay southside serpent boyfriend, can he sleep over?”

“Y-Your boyfriend?”

Oh shit.

“I mean-”

“Is that what you want?” He interrupts, “because you know that's not a good idea right?”

“Yeah, no, of course,” Kevin says flatly, letting go of him, “slip of the mouth, sorry.” His gaze drops to the shadowed floor.

They both fall silent.

“So how many do you have?”

“What?” Replies Joaquin, lost.

“How many sidehoes, or boytoys or whatever,” Kevin says, trying to keep his tone light, failing miserably, “you know, besides me.” He slides down the wall he was pressed against and wraps his arms around his knees.

Joaquin frowns and sits down besides him. “None, you asshole.”

“How am I the asshole?”

“For assuming I’m some sleazy fuckboy who has _sidehoes_!” Joaquin responds, with disbelief.

“You're a _snake_!” Kevin snaps, angrily, “They lie, and they cheat.”

“They're also some of Riverdale’s poorest citizens, Kev. They come from broken families, and have really shitty lives. Most of us don't have a choice.”

“What, like you?”

Joaquin's eyes flash and Kevin realizes his mistake. He's a white privileged upperclass sheriff's son, what right has he to go on and say that? Judging by the look on Joaquin's face, what he said was probably true. 

“Joaquin-”

  
“My mom was a known drug addict in southside when she had me, she left me on the steps of a trailer at the park and it just happened to be a snake’s. I know they aren't saints, or even good people for the most part, but they're my family, Kevin.”

Kevin reaches out for him, and Joaquin falls into his warm embrace. Kevin could feel tears threaten to spill, he willed them back into his eye sockets. He can't cry in front of his serpent lover because he has feelings for him, for godsake.

“I’m sorry. I honestly didn't mean it like that. I was just angry.”

“Why?”

“Because I want you to be my super hot super gay southside serpent boyfriend, okay?” Kevin admits, heat flushing his cheeks.

“I want that too, dumbass. _Of_ _course_ I like you, why else would I risk my ass every other day to sneak into your house just to spend time with you?”

“But then why-”

“I wanted to make sure you knew what we were getting into.”

Oh. 

  
Kevin breathes into Joaquin, addicted to his scent, his skin, his eyes, his hair, his everything.

“I know what I want," he says. 

Joaquin pulls out of the hug to kiss him. It’s gentle at first, but he deepens the kiss, encouraged by Kevin’s small throaty moan, and it gets dirtier by the second.  
Kevin laughs as Joaquin works his way down his neck, yanking down his shirt to bite at the spot right above his collar bone. Joaquin looks up from his neck and raises an eyebrow.

“What?” He asks.

“We came full circle, and regardless of the fact I really do want to get down and dirty with my new secret boyfriend,” Kevin doesn't miss the way Joaquin smirks, and he finds himself beaming as well, “my dad really will be here soon and you actually do have to go.”

Joaquin buries his head into Kevin’s neck and mumbles something inaudible. Kevin would like to think it was something cute and guaranteed-to-turn-snake-gang-member status-into-a-bunny-petting-zoo-membership sweet, but he honestly had no clue.

“Okay honey, up we go,” Kevin says grabbing his hand and hoisting them both up from the floor. He opens his window shades to make sure Joaquin's car is still parked across the street and that his dad’s wasn't. He leads them down the stairs and out to the lampshaded sidewalk outside. When they get to his car, Joaquin looks from left to right quickly before pulling Kevin into one last searing kiss.

“Text me when you get back safe,” Kevin says. His boyfriend rolls his eyes and Kevin smiles sheepishly. Joaquin opens the car door and buckles in his seat belt. “If it makes you sleep at night.” 

“Uh, no, that's against the point.” Kevin says slyly, his innocent expression morphing into something else, eyes going dark. He winks and closes the car door for him before slinking off into his house, leaving a dumbfounded serpent behind.

“Fuck,” Joaquin swears to himself silently, twisting his keys into the engine, but there's a stupid smile on his face. 

He's falling for that Keller boy so bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> You: Shows appreciation via kudos and comments. 
> 
> Me, In my best Cherly voice: "JASON USED TO LIKE KUDOS AND COMMENTS" 
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me @ my new tumblr jugaddict


End file.
